


Sweet On You

by jxngsxng



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Chocolate Choi Jongho, Choi Jongho is Whipped, Confident Choi Jongho, Couch Sex, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, How do I tag this one, Kang Yeosang is Bad at Feelings, Lemon Kang Yeosang, Light Angst, M/M, Sassy Kang Yeosang, candy abo???, kinda??? not really lol, side seongjoong, strawberry shortcake au???? LOL, theyre people but they represent candy and stuff, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23317222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jxngsxng/pseuds/jxngsxng
Summary: In a society where sweet is the preferred norm, Jongho is searching for tart, for bitter, for sour. After his engagement to sweet strawberry Hongjoong is broken off, he finds himself on his search again... only to find it, this time, in the form of a very sour, very lemon Kang Yeosang.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang
Comments: 47
Kudos: 330





	Sweet On You

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii hello! This one was so hard to tag lol what even is this tbh. I actually really enjoyed writing, but I'm just not sure how to describe it. My beta was like, "So you basically want a strawberry shortcake abo jongsang thing??" LOL so yeah, I hope you enjoy regardless and please lemme know what you think!
> 
> As usual, my twitter is [@jxngsxng](https://twitter.com/jxngsxng) and so is my [curiouscat!](https://curiouscat.me/jxngsxng)

“Are we truly gonna keep doing this?”

The stifling scent of sickly sweet strawberries fills the air, a frown on Hongjoong’s face as he stares at Jongho. The redhead, his fiancé, is sat across from Jongho in their shared condo, expression and body language strained. Jongho’s own rigid body mirrors Hongjoong’s, a tension between them, a tension that has long been building up.

“Are we truly gonna keep doing  _ what? _ ” Jongho asks softly, playing dumb, and Hongjoong sighs, abruptly standing to start pacing the floor. 

“You  _ know _ what.” He exasperates. “This. This stupid… arrangement we’ve had for years, now.” He stops in his tracks to face Jongho. “Are we truly gonna keep pretending like we’re going to get married?”

Avoiding eye contact, Jongho remains silent. Hongjoong goes back to pacing.

“I love you. You love me. But… not like  _ that. _ We’ve always been family and, of course, agreed to what our parents have pushed since we were children, but what seemed “fine” a few years ago just isn’t anymore and—“

“You met someone, didn’t you?” 

Hongjoong pauses, gawks even, eyebrows knitting together as his lips remain parted. There’s a breath of a pause before he quickly snaps his mouth shut and averts his face. 

“You did.” Jongho confirms when he sees that micro expression flash over the redhead’s face, the smallest of smiles tugging at his plush lips. “Hey, that’s fair, hyung. You can be honest with me.”

He shuffles his feet before he caves and sits back down across from Jongho, eyes sparkling with the light of new love. That didn’t take much. Jongho listens intently, amused. “He’s oh so sweet vanilla, Jongho, I… I love him and his ice creamy vanilla bean scent, his… his cream to my berry.”

“Vanilla ice cream, huh? Quite different from hot chocolate.” Jongho chuckles and the older nods.

“I know, I know. Strawberries and chocolate might go better together, according to our parents, but…” A special smile, one reserved only for this vanilla delight, pulls his lips up. “But I can’t get enough of him.”

“And who exactly  _ is _ him?” 

“Seonghwa. Park Seonghwa.” Hongjoong lights up just saying his name. “He’s my age. But… that’s where the similarities stop.” He admits, light dimming a touch. “He’s not like us. He’s not from money or even the city.”

“Ah.”

That one, single syllable hangs in the air, an understanding between them. Not only are the flavors of a couple important, but also their backgrounds. For Hongjoong, this’ll be an uphill battle against his parents, but… Nonetheless, Jongho reaches a hand forward and places it on top of Hongjoong’s comfortingly.

“I’m happy for you.” He says genuinely. 

“I’m happy, too.” Hongjoong giggles shortly. “You can’t stand me half the time, anyways.”

“Hyung, I love you, you know that.” Jongho chuckles with a shake of his head, Hongjoong rolling his eyes.

“But you hate the way I smell. You hate  _ sweets. _ ”

This much is true. Ever since he can remember, Jongho has been smothered by the saccharine of his society. It’s just the way this particular area is. If only he had been born overseas in a citrus city or even a bitter coffee one. But of course not, he  _ had _ to be born chocolate; warm and comforting milky hot chocolate, to be exact. In this city especially, coming from and being chocolate is  _ the _ most desired thing. But he absolutely can’t stand being around the scent of his family or even those who are caramel, like San, or strawberry and cotton candy, like Hongjoong and Wooyoung. The sweetness of his friends and family is all too much. 

To escape it, he indulges in tart treats and bitter iced americanos, importing these things directly to his home. But that’s only a mild, fleeting bit of comfort. Why doesn’t he just move to a different place and meet different people? Well… in those societies,  _ he’d _ be an undesirable. They wouldn’t like the way he smells, therefore… He’s left in a bit of a bother.

“I know, I know.” Jongho chuckles and shrugs. “I guess breaking off this engagement is the best choice, considering all the factors.” He purses his lips. “Though, breaking this news to our parents isn’t going to be the easiest.”

“I’m gonna call my parents right now. Invite them over, maybe… I dunno, we’ll see.” Hongjoong mumbles as he pulls out his phone.

“Well, while you do that, I, for one, feel like something sour.” Jongho stands, Hongjoong joining him so he can give him a big hug. The brunette hugs him back, the two sharing a warm, tight embrace before Hongjoong pulls away.

“See ya in a bit.”

“See ya, hyung.”

With that, he’s out the door, going down, down, down the elevator until he’s in their private garage, heading straight for his sleek, black car. In a matter of minutes, he’s on the road going… nowhere, really. He’s not sure exactly where he’ll end up, just driving and driving, music blasting as his mind races.

How is he gonna break it to his parents? Especially his mom. Oh, how his mom loves Hongjoong. She always croons on and on about how well strawberries and chocolate go together, even if  _ hot chocolate _ and strawberries don’t truly work. Apparently they smell really good together, but of course, Jongho doesn’t really care. 

Pushing the breaks, Jongho glances around at where he’s ended up. It’s a run down looking part of town, the gas station he’s stopped at having a few lights out on the sign and no one in sight. At least it’s just him; Jongho isn’t in the mood for smelling anyone sweet. Turning off the car, Jongho gets out and walks along the gravelly road until he’s entering the gas station, hoping this particular place might offer what he’s looking for.

The door squeaks awfully, signaling his arrival. Jongho’s eyes shift from the left to the right, spotting the back of someone’s head at the main counter, before he starts to wander to the back of the store. Wow, rude. The cashier didn’t bother greeting him or even turning around. Not that he’s even thinking about the guy once his nose catches a whiff of something delicious smelling, something so, so tart and fresh, goosebumps bursting over his skin at the… lemon scent. His eyes widen and he starts looking around, near frantically, searching for the source of that wonderful, mouth watering smell. 

He goes around and around the store, the scent everywhere but nowhere at the same time. It’s frustrating, but Jongho doesn’t give up, checking every last item in the store until a loud sigh catches his attention.

“Are you gonna pick something or not?” 

Jongho frowns before he turns to face the grumbling cashier.

“Y’know, I’m allowed to—“ He stops himself mid sentence, his jaw dropping. Wait. No. There’s… There’s no way. That would mean… Taking a step closer to the (admittedly gorgeous) cashier, he blinks in shock when the lemony scent gets stronger. But… this city, no matter what part of it, is simply sweet? How could there be someone who is…? 

“What?” The cashier asks, Jongho now stepped up to the counter, staring deeply into the blonde man’s eyes. 

While it doesn’t seem possible, he’s right here, smelling heavenly and looking just as good. Jongho’s eyes flick down to the name tag on his shirt. Yeosang. What a pretty name for  _ such _ a pretty man. His gaze finds Yeosang’s again and he smiles dreamily.

“You just smell  _ so good. _ ” Jongho admits shamelessly.

It’s not like he’s going to beat around the bush. He’s been looking for someone like Yeosang for so long that he’s not about to just let him slip through his fingers. 

“Excuse you?” He deadpans, eyes narrowing.

Maybe… Maybe that was a bit  _ too _ direct, though.

“Apologies, erm…” He clears his throat, letting that roll right off of him. “My name is Choi Jongho and… I’d honestly like to get to know you more.” 

“Uh…”

Okay. This isn’t going the way Jongho was envisioning at all. Usually people are falling all over him… 

“Well… what I’m saying is—“

“Quit fucking with me.”

“I— h-huh, what?”

“I  _ said. _ ” Yeosang crosses his arms and glares. “Quit. fucking. with. me.”

“But… but I’m  _ not _ —“

“It’s not funny and I’m not falling for it.” 

Gawking at him, Jongho splutters on his words as he tries to get him to listen. “I’m not… I-I’m not “fucking with you,” I… I’m serious, I would  _ love _ to take you out and—“

“Oh, even better. You’re pranking me with a date.” His gaze darkens. “Listen here…” His eyes scan over Jongho. “… _ rich boy. _ Some people have to work for a living. So, get out of here.”

“I’m not prank—“

“I said get out!” 

“Okay, okay, I… I’m sorry…” 

Dejected, Jongho hurries out of Yeosang’s store and out of his sight. 

Fuck. That did  _ not _ go as planned. He kicks at a lone rock before he growls under his breath. This isn’t fair at all! First guy in this city that he meets and likes is… is thinking, for some reason, that Jongho is messing with him? Why would Jongho be “pranking” him, anyways? That doesn’t make any sense.

Except… of course… when he realizes he’s a lemon in the middle of all sorts of sweets. Perhaps… and it certainly seemed like he was from this area… he hasn’t had the best experiences, growing up. Jongho frowns to himself. Dammit, that isn’t good at all, if that’s the case. No one can help how they’re born. It’d be strange if he was born from sweet parents, but it’s not completely unheard of… Jongho sighs and drags himself back to his car.

Perhaps he can try again? Maybe Yeosang will warm up to him, if he isn’t so direct? He’ll just come back a different time, hopefully catch Yeosang working again and… mmm… get to smell that delicious, lemony scent once more. 

When he returns home, he finds Hongjoong in tears, his phone having obviously been thrown haphazardly across the couch. Immediately rushing over to his hyung, Jongho wraps him up in a comforting hug to which Hongjoong buries his face in his chest, hiccuping on a sob. It would seem things did not go sweetly. 

“Shhh, it’s okay, hyung, it’ll be okay…” He comforts as best he can.

“I know… I know, it just… It just hurts, Jongho… Why can’t they be happy for me?” He says with red, puffy eyes, face swollen from crying. 

“I don’t know. People can be stupid. Even people we love.” Jongho mumbles. “Does that change how you feel, though? Does it change how Seonghwa feels about you?” Hongjoong shakes his head. “So do what you always tell me, hyung. Take your own advice; live fearlessly and wholeheartedly yourself. Don’t let them change you, don’t betray yourself.” He smiles softly. “I’ll always be here for you, too. Even when you inevitably move out to the countryside with Seonghwa.” He jokes lightly to which Hongjoong giggles. “There’s that smile. C’mon, another hug.”

After pulling away again, Hongjoong wipes at his face and sighs. “You always know what to say, you cup of hot chocolate.” He teases as he reaches forward to pinch one of Jongho’s cheeks. The younger pouts and murmurs, “Ugh, don’t remind me.”

“Don’t remind you? Why?”

“I just… I dunno, I’m feeling weird about the whole… being chocolate thing.” He admits before he quickly follows up with, “Not that we have to talk about it. I don’t wanna dump on you.”

“Hey, it can’t get any worse, so why not?” Hongjoong cuddles up to Jongho and the brunette sighs.

“Well… I met someone… today…”

“Really? That quickly after our breakup, huh?” Hongjoong teases gently. “Who’s the lucky person?”

“He’s not mine or anything. He totally rejected me.” Jongho admits with a pout. “His name is Yeosang. He works at the gas station I wandered into and… damn, hyung, he’s literally lemon. He’s fresh and tart and so, so pretty and… Kinda absolutely hated me from the get go.”

“What? What’s he so sour for,  _ who  _ could hate  _ you? _ ” 

“Okay, maybe “hate” is a strong word, but… He told me to stop “messing with him” when I tried to ask him out.” 

“You’re not really one to mess around with people like that, though…”

“I would never.” Jongho assures him before he runs his fingers through his black locks, sighing in frustration. “I’m not sure what to do, hyung, I just… I just wanna get to know him, take him out somewhere nice, treat him and be around him… I…”

“You…?” Hongjoong smiles and cuddles against Jongho tighter. “Awww, Jongho, you’re smitten!”

Unable to help a blush, Jongho smiles giddily. “I guess I am.” He admits before his happiness diminishes. “Too bad he’s not.”

“Hey, c’mon, it sounds like you just hit it off badly. You could always try again.”

Pepped up by his words, Jongho straightens his back and nods. “You’re right. I… I’ll try again. Maybe not be so forward, this time.”

So, he does. Putting off telling his parents about him and Hongjoong, he instead spends the next day driving out to that gas station, a bolt of happiness going up his spine when he smells that familiar lemon.

“Oh god, not you again.” 

Yeosang looks, somehow, even more breathtaking than he remembered, platinum blonde hair up in a cute ponytail, his pulled back hairdo exposing a pretty pink birthmark that instantly catches Jongho’s attention. Every detail of this man is insanely appealing, how does he expect Jongho to stay away from him? 

“I’m not here to harass you.” He promises to which Yeosang sighs, “Are you sure about that?” 

Crossing the floor and closing the distance between them, Jongho is soon leaning on the counter, unable to stop his own pouting.

“I’m not!” He speaks in pout as he continues. “I just wanna get to know you, is all. Maybe take you out.” 

Yeosang’s ears go noticeably red and Jongho’s heart flutters.

“So, you’re gonna hold me hostage at my own job… that I can’t leave or be mean to you at?” He mutters, expression stony.

“...fair point.” Jongho grumbles, eyes sliding over to the clock. “What time do you get off?”

“Not telling.”

“C’mooon.”

“I’m not telling you.”

“I’ll wait forever.”

“Have fun with that.”

“ _ Please? _ ” He gives Yeosang his best puppy eyes and the man’s red ears darken. 

“O-Oh god dammit, fine. I get off in thirty.”

Jongho smiles and nods, taking in one last deep, satisfying breath of fresh lemon before he turns on his heel and walks out. He makes his way to the back, propping himself up by the door he assumes the employees exit out of. It’s an easy thirty minutes to pass, thinking of all the things he wants to say to Yeosang once he’s off work, excitement tugging his lips up once he hears the door squeak open, the smell of lemons returning. 

“Hi.” He says as he approaches Yeosang, the blonde averting his eyes.

“Hey there.”

“So, I’m not holding you hostage. You’re totally free to go.” 

“Cool, bye then.”

Without another word, Yeosang steps around Jongho and proceeds to walk away, Jongho gasping and frantically scrambling to get back to him.

“Hey, hey, wait!” He practically whines, following the blonde as he grabs the skateboard that’s up against the wall. “Ugh.” He finds himself pouting again. “What do I have to do to get you to talk to me?”

“Look, dude.” Yeosang says harshly, glaring as he turns around to face Jongho. “I’m an undesirable. No one around here likes the way I am or how I smell. Least of all anyone who smells as good as you. I  _ know _ you’re fucking with me, so can you just give it up and find someone else to cure your boredom?” 

Jongho blinks, completely conflicted. Yeosang… thinks he smells good? But at the same time… he still believes Jongho’s insincere. 

“Well, I’m not like everyone else around here, I  _ love _ tart and sour and bitter.” He insists, Yeosang looking unconvinced. “I do! I don’t know how to prove it to you—“ Jongho stops short before he smiles a little, an idea coming to mind. “Well. Actually I _do_ know how I can prove it.” 

“Oh?”

“With a kiss.”

Yeosang’s eyes widen, showing something other than disdain for the first time since they’ve met.

“E-Excuse you?” He mumbles, not only his ears going red but his entire face and neck flushing hot. It’s encouraging to see him so flustered and not angry about it.

“No one wants to kiss people they can’t stand the smell or taste of.”

“I know, I know…” It’s Yeosang’s turn to pout. “But I’m not just gonna let you kiss me, dude, that’s—“

“Rock, paper, scissors.” Jongho offers, staring him down with a grin that’s just daring him to take up the challenge.

“Well…”

Jongho raises his hand up and Yeosang looks at him briefly before he sighs.

“Okay, okay.”

His grin widens and Jongho has to stop himself from doing a happy dance, instead pulling his hand back as he says, “If you don’t do it, you will lose.” He throws out a rock, confident that Yeosang will pick scissors and lose… until he sees Yeosang picked  _ paper. _ “B-Best out of three!” He gasps to which Yeosang rolls his eyes but agrees.

Heart pounding, he hesitates for a moment before he goes with his trusty rock again, tossing his fist out… “Yes!” He exclaims happily when he sees Yeosang finally did as he predicted, his rock crushing Yeosang’s scissors. The blonde purses his lips in worry, those cherry lips about to be Jongho’s, he’s sure of it. He must be thinking Jongho will go with rock again, but oh no… no, no, no, he’s going to switch it up and go with  _ scissors. _ Wait. Unless? Unless Yeosang is thinking that’s exactly what he’s gonna do and he goes for rock himself… So… should… should he go with scissors or paper?

“You ready?” Yeosang asks impatiently and Jongho nods.

“If you don’t do it, you will lose…” 

Jongho’s scared to look after he throws out paper… his eyes widening when he realizes he second guessed correctly, Yeosang’s fist out to represent rock. The blonde silently gasps and Jongho finally can’t resist, just having to do a small victory dance. 

“Aha! I won! Yes!!” He fist pumps before he stops acting childish and smiles at Yeosang. “And now, for my prize?”

If it’s even possible, Yeosang goes even  _ more _ red, his lemony scent only growing stronger. “Okay, fine, but only cuz you won…”

For some reason, Jongho just doesn’t quite believe that. 

Stepping up to Yeosang, he reaches his hand out and murmurs, “Is it okay if I…?”

“Yeah, yeah, do whatever you want…” He grumbles before both of their eyes widen. “W-Well, not… not  _ whatever. _ Ugh, you know what I mean.” He whines, Jongho nodding as he giggles shortly, his hand finding its way to Yeosang’s cheek, gently guiding him forward.

If he’s going to prove it to Yeosang, he’s gonna do it right. So, he takes his time, savoring Yeosang’s ever growing scent and the way he looks when Jongho’s about to kiss him, a mixture of nerves and… something else—excitement, perhaps?—written all over his face. Jongho smiles, their noses bumping and foreheads pressing together for a brief moment before he’s pressing his upturned lips against Yeosang’s pout, fireworks and butterflies and every other swoony sensation going off in Jongho’s stomach. Wow. Not only does it feel  _ so right,  _ but…

The way he  _ tastes. _ It’s like the best treat Jongho could ever ask for. And… and he wants more. He deepens the chaste kiss, going from soft to greedy in a matter of seconds. Yeosang drops his skateboard, his hands coming up to Jongho’s chest, but… he doesn’t push away… he grips the front of his shirt instead, mumbling something into the kiss as Jongho presses his body against his. 

“Mm?” Jongho murmurs against his lips, pulling back just enough that they can breathe, needily kissing him once, twice more as he speaks.

“Th-That’s… it. You got your kiss.” Yeosang mumbles, whining a little as Jongho steals yet another peck.

“I want more.” Jongho protests and Yeosang finally pushes him away… though not as far as he could.

“Well… you… you proved your point. You obviously aren’t messing with me.”

Jongho’s eyes light up, completely hopeful. “So… I can…?”

“ _ Maybe. _ I dunno. I… still don’t know why you’d wanna “get to know me” or whatever.”

“Many reasons.” Jongho assures as he caresses Yeosang’s cheek, the blonde averting his eyes.

“Like?”

“You smell amazing, for a start. So fresh and citrus and… mmm.” He hums happily, chuckling when Yeosang pulls a face. “You’re also prettier than a setting sun with all the fire  _ of _ a setting sun.” 

“Don’t you hate it, though? I’m so… sour.”

“I already told you, I  _ love _ sour.”

“But you’re… chocolate.” He sniffs at Jongho before he bites his lip. “You smell like a mug of hot chocolate on a Christmas Eve night.” He mumbles sheepishly. “We would never go well together, anyways.”

“Who  _ cares _ about how we would smell together to other people? What matters is what’s here, between us. I love the way you smell and… you…?”

“…I.. like the way you smell, too.”

A bright smile lights up Jongho’s face. “So, can I please take you out somewhere?” He takes hold of Yeosang’s hands. “Please?”

The blonde, who’s still blushing furiously, nods after a pause, Jongho bouncing a little on the balls of his feet.

“You won’t regret this, I promise.” He says as Yeosang collects his skateboard again. “I can take you to the best place in the city, I—“

“Can we just go somewhere normal?” Yeosang practically begs and Jongho nods. If he’s going with Yeosang, it doesn’t matter where they end up. 

“Okay! We can go anywhere, then, your choice.” 

That’s how they end up at a small bbq place, the restaurant itself nothing to write home about, but the food amazing. Not that Jongho is paying too much mind to his meal, so focused on how cutely and messily Yeosang is eating. His attention is also on the fellow customers around, noticing how they all give Yeosang looks. He frowns at them openly, wishing they would just mind their own business. Even the waiter is turning his nose up whenever he gets close to Yeosang, Jongho getting angrier and angrier by the moment. Do people truly judge him that openly?

“Don’t mind them.” Yeosang murmurs quietly, clearly noticing Jongho’s distress. “I’m used to it.”

“You shouldn’t have to be.” Jongho growls under his breath and Yeosang shrugs.

“I know… but… You just learn to live with it.” He laughs sadly. “Also, I’m pretty sure the combination of us both isn’t the best to everyone.”

Pulling out a wad of cash, Jongho tosses it onto the table before he stands. “Let’s go, then.” He smiles softly at Yeosang as he offers him a hand. “I’ll drive you home.”

Smiling back, Yeosang takes his hand and lets Jongho pull him up to his feet. As they walk out, he chuckles, “I’m never gonna get rid of you if you find out where I live, am I?”

“That’s kinda the point.” Jongho chuckles along with him, only half joking.

They’re at a red light, a comfortable silence between them, when Jongho’s phone goes off. “Gah, shit, sorry.” He fumbles with his phone, accidentally flashing the screen at Yeosang. The blonde’s eyes widen before they narrow. “ _ Fiancé? _ ” Yeosang grumbles and Jongho gasps. Dammit! He hasn’t changed Hongjoong’s contact number!! 

The light switches to green and Jongho continues to drive, stuttering on an explanation. “H-He’s my  _ ex _ fiancé. And we weren’t even like that! Not really. It was an arranged sort of thing.” 

“Uh huh…”

“Please, don’t even joke about it, he’s strawberry candy and…” Jongho’s nose wrinkles. “Ugh. I promise, swear on my heart, I’m only looking at you.”

Yeosang scoffs a little, crossing his arms. “It’s fine, Jongho, it’s not like you’ve gotta promise yourself to me, we just met and we’re in the middle of our first date.” 

“But… don’t you feel there’s something special between us?” Jongho insists, turning into the apartment complex his gps is showing and parking before he looks at Yeosang. “It’s like we’re meant for each other.”

“Meant for each other?” Yeosang echoes, ears red.

“The sour who likes sweet and the sweet who likes sour. That’s almost unheard of in this world yet here we are.” 

Tapping his index fingers together, Yeosang finally meets Jongho’s soft gaze. “I… guess you’re right.”

“Can I kiss you again?”

“Dammit, Jongho.” Yeosang whines before he unbuckles himself and gets out of the car. 

Jongho gasps, turning off the car and unbuckling too, thinking Yeosang is taking off without him… before he realizes Yeosang is circling around to his side of the car, the blonde soon ripping the door open before yanking Jongho out of the car. 

He tastes lemons as their lips press together, Yeosang eagerly tangling his fingers into Jongho’s black locks as he kisses Jongho breathless. Jongho is more than happy to kiss him back, hands finding their way to Yeosang’s hips to pull him closer. 

“Wow. I can’t believe I just did that.” Yeosang admits quietly after he’s pulled away, their bodies still flush together.

“It’s cuz you love me.”

“Love you?” Yeosang bites his red lips and shrugs a little. “I dunno… Maybe… Maybe one day.”

“I’ll take that.” Jongho whispers giddily, leaning in for another kiss.

Kisses become a common occurrence between them in the following weeks. Every chance he gets, Jongho steals everything from sweet pecks to deep kisses from Yeosang and… he finds Yeosang doesn’t mind at all. In fact, his hyung is quite demanding of affection, especially when it’s just the two of them.

Not that it always is. He’s quick to introduce Yeosang to Hongjoong and his group of friends, everyone—especially Mingi—saying that they smell  _ awful _ together, but that they’re all still quite happy for Jongho. And surprisingly… his  _ parents _ are also happy. Maybe they’re not thrilled that Yeosang is so tart and that Hongjoong is now engaged to Seonghwa, but, in their words, they’re happy if Jongho is. 

Of course, though, the question comes up about Yeosang’s parents. Jongho feels it might be a sensitive topic, but one day, as they cuddle on Jongho’s couch, he decides to go for it.

“So… about your parents meeting me…”

“Oh, don’t worry about them. They won’t bother us.” Yeosang assures him and Jongho frowns.

“What do you mean? Are you on bad terms with them?” He asks carefully and Yeosang, surprisingly, shakes his head.

“No. I just… don’t talk to them.”

“Because..?”

“Because they’re not like me. They’re… sweet as can be, being sugar cube and honey.”

Ouch. To be a literal lemon coming from sugar and honey…

“I don’t wanna embarrass them, so I just… kinda took off, one day.” Yeosang mumbles and Jongho cuddles him closer, kissing his hair.

“You’re not an embarrassment, Yeosangie hyung.” He whispers soothingly. “You didn’t ask to be born lemon.”

“Don’t be sensible, Jongho.” He whines, pressing his face into his neck and Jongho chuckles.

“One day, you should give them a call. Even if you’re not ready right now… one day. Okay?”

“Maybe.” Yeosang says, chewing his lip. “I’m nervous, though. Nervous about fronting up to them after all these years and then telling them I met someone I love.”

A smile blossoms over Jongho’s lips and his gaze softens. “You love me?” 

Flushing a deep red, Yeosang’s scent deepens with his embarrassment. “I-I… think so…”

“You  _ think so? _ Hyung!” Jongho whines, fingers finding their way to Yeosang’s neck, tickling him playfully.

“Wait, no!” Yeosang gasps before he giggles uncontrollably, undeniably and awfully ticklish. 

Jongho doesn’t stop, though, determined to “punish” his hyung. He switches their position, now on top of Yeosang, laughing as he settles between his thighs and tickles him mercilessly. 

Yeosang is breathlessly whining and laughing, tears threatening to stream down his face as he pushes at Jongho weakly, unable to really defend himself as he giggles and shrieks. 

“P-Please! Jongho!” He manages to splutter out between laughs. “Okay! I love you! I love you so much, please s-stop!” 

Relenting, Jongho giggles and leans down to kiss Yeosang, murmuring, “Knew it~” against his lips.

When he pulls back, he stares down at Yeosang, cinnamon hot want pooling in his stomach when he sees his hyung laid out under him, blonde hair fanned out around his pretty face that’s all red and teary from the laughing. Jongho wants to see him red and teary for  _ other _ reasons, but they’ve never done anything like that before. Yeosang seems to pick up on the switch in Jongho’s mood because he starts to squirm a little, eyes averted and thighs pressing around Jongho’s knees.

“Don’t look at me like that…”

“Why not?” Jongho asks softly.

“I dunno…”

“I think you do, hyung.”

The waves of desire are crashing down Jongho’s spine now, the tense air between them thick and hot. Yeosang’s scent is growing deeper by the second, the lust clearly written all over his face. Jongho wants to taste more of him, craves that tart flavor so much that he has to go for it. 

“Hyung.” He groans hotly, pushing up Yeosang’s shirt to expose his chest before his hands quickly fall to his sweats. “Can I…?” Yeosang nods and not even a second later, his sweats are on the floor and forgotten. His large hands spread over and feel up Yeosang’s body a couple times before he’s groping his thighs and spreading them, soon leaning down to mouth at Yeosang’s clothed cock. The blonde lets out a gasp before his hands find their way to Jongho’s hair. “Jongho…” He whispers, letting out a whine when the younger pulls down his boxers and frees his erect, pink cock, Jongho’s tongue soon grazing over his length.

“Oh my god…” Yeosang breathes as Jongho laps up his tart tasting precum, Jongho unable to get enough of the lemony flavor. He relishes in the taste of Yeosang, licking all over his quivering cock before he slurps his tip into his mouth. Yeosang lets out a squeal as Jongho sucks him off, tugging at Jongho’s hair as his thighs press around his head. “Oh fuck, oh fuck, Jongho…” 

Bobbing his head up and down, Jongho’s fingers find their way to Yeosang’s mouth, slipping his fingers past Yeosang’s lips as he rolls his tongue around his leaking tip. Yeosang is arching his back, thighs pressed tightly against Jongho’s cheeks as he pants and whines, clearly already close. Despite his state of euphoria, he still manages to get what Jongho is trying to do, sucking on Jongho’s fingers to get them nice and wet. Once they are, Jongho pulls out of Yeosang’s mouth, continuing to suckle on Yeosang’s swelling cock as he presses his fingers against Yeosang’s already wet hole, his needily winking rosebud leaking his lemony slick. 

“Mmm, Jongho, Jongho, Jongho…” Yeosang chants, whole body shaking as Jongho’s thick fingers start to press inside him, stretching him out as Jongho slurps lewdly. “I’m gonna— ngh, you’re gonna m-make me…!” A flood of lemon fills Jongho’s mouth, the brunette humming in delight at the taste. He quickly swallows it all down before he continues sucking, making sure to get every last drop, Yeosang whining, “Too much, too much!” Jongho pulls off with a pop and licks his lips, the blonde blushing profusely as he watches Jongho sit up straight again.

“You taste amazing.” Jongho purrs dreamily, pulling his fingers out of Yeosang before he begins to free his straining erection. “I wanna know how you feel, too.” He pauses and smiles. “As long as you wanna continue…?”

Yeosang nods and spreads his legs further. “I wanna know what you feel like, too…”

“Have you ever…?” Jongho asks, suddenly realizing Yeosang has been so affection starved all his life that he probably hasn’t ever done anything like this. 

“No… But… I wanna… with you.” Yeosang assures him shyly, gaze dropping down to Jongho’s cock… his eyes widening. “W-Wait. Hold on. Maybe not.” He mumbles, squirming as he looks at the size of Jongho.

Jongho purses his lips before he giggles. “Okay, we can stop. I don’t wanna scare you with how big I am.”

After all, Jongho is impressive, his cock not only long but girthy and pulsating. Of course it would be intimidating to Yeosang, so he’s more than willing to stop… until Yeosang pouts and says, “I’m not a baby or something, I’m not scared.”

“No, I didn’t mean it like that, hyung, I’m not challenging—“

“Put it inside me.”

“Hyung—“

“ _ Now. _ ”

He isn’t just going to refuse Yeosang, especially since his legs are already wrapped around Jongho’s hips, pulling him closer. So he does as he’s told, lining his cock up with Yeosang’s asshole, gently easing his cockhead inside him. 

“W-Wow…” Jongho moans as he sinks deeper and deeper into Yeosang’s tight, wet heat, shuddering whenever Yeosang tightens up around him. “You feel as good as you taste, hyung.” 

Looking down, the wind is knocked right out of his lungs at the sight before him. Yeosang’s brows are pinched together in concentration, ears, face and neck flushed the prettiest pink as he pants and whimpers, obviously trying to contain himself as he keeps biting at his red lips. “Don’t hold back.” Jongho whispers, briefly kissing him before he places his hands on each side of Yeosang’s head. “I’m gonna move now.”

He starts slow, careful, not wanting to do too much too fast. He savors the heavy scent of lemon in the air, savors the way Yeosang looks as Jongho gently pumps his cock in and out, in and out, Yeosang’s hair sticking to his forehead and his lips parted. It’s difficult, but he keeps a steady pace until he’s sure Yeosang can handle more, his tender thrusts getting a bit harder, bit faster. Yeosang arches his back obscenely, swearing and moaning Jongho’s name as the younger ruts into him.

“Fuck, you’re so  _ big… _ ” Yeosang groans and Jongho gently sweeps his sweaty bangs out of his eyes. “Is that bad?” He asks cautiously and Yeosang shakes his head. “Mm mm. So good, Jongho, you feel  _ so good. _ ”

Encouraged by his words, Jongho goes harder, hips now snapping up rhythmically, the couch squeaking with his effort. He hooks Yeosang’s ankles onto his shoulders and holds his hips, pounding into him until he’s sure Yeosang is seeing stars, his whines so loud he’s sure the neighbors can hear. It feels so good, Yeosang so tight and hot around his throbbing, leaking cock, feeling ready to burst at any moment. Yeosang is hard again, the blonde furiously jerking himself off as Jongho fucks him.

“How does it feel, hyung? How do I feel?” He asks breathlessly.

“S-So.. good… So  _ crazy,  _ Jongho, you drive me crazy…” He moans out, thighs shaking. “Already you’re gonna make me… Mmm, it’s too much!”

Sucking in a sharp breath, Jongho braces himself as Yeosang cums, his hole milking Jongho’s cock as he cums all over his tummy. 

“Fuck, fuck, I can’t, where do you want it?” Jongho asks frantically, Yeosang’s eyes fluttering back as he whimpers, “Inside…” He immediately releases inside Yeosang, moaning his name loudly as he grips the couch so tight it nearly rips. 

Panting, Jongho eases himself onto Yeosang with his cock still inside, closing his eyes and basking in his powerful scent. He smiles when he feels Yeosang’s beating heart, cuddling him tightly as he mumbles, “I love you so, so much.”

Yeosang hugs him back, giggling softly, “I guess I love you, too.”

“Hyung!” Jongho whines, scandalized as he looks up at Yeosang with a pout on his lips.

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding.” Yeosang pats his head and grins shyly. “I… I really do love you.”

Pecking him on the lips, Jongho nods. “Good. I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo how was it? Hopefully not too weird lmao. I appreciate you reading and if you leave kudos or a comment, that's extra... SWEET of you. Hah. Get it? Geeettt iiitt?
> 
> Okay, I'm done lol!
> 
> Again, my twitter is [@jxngsxng](https://twitter.com/jxngsxng) and so is my [curiouscat!](https://curiouscat.me/jxngsxng)
> 
> Thanks so much!!! 💛💛💛


End file.
